


The Actual Ballad of Edgardo

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: the ballad of edgardo
Genre: Games, Gen, Roleplaying Character, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disappointed that there's so few Edgardo fanworks on the internet? Bitter about The Ballad of Edgardo not being an actual ballad? Well be sad no longer, your search is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actual Ballad of Edgardo

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the most ridiculous thing I've ever written, but hey, what are you gonna do when you find a story that makes you laugh out loud every time you read it. I actually only barely reigned myself in from making this a real, legit, probably multi-chap fanfic... I think the fact that literally no one would care if I wrote that was a bit disheartening, though, so I restrained myself to just this. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, [read this](http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26565579/). It's seriously great and this thing won't make sense without it.

From the depths of the forums of old,  
There came a man, eyes bright and fists bold,  
Past shadowed figures of loners he strolled,  
And the man said, "My name is Edgardo."

Scoffing and scowling met his shining heart,  
With sparkling swords they ordered, "play the part,"  
And defiance was met with death by despot,  
But the man said, "My name is Edgardo."

In the wilderness where shadows lay,  
There was another, cast out from the day,  
A Guy Called Squid, smile kind and gay,  
And the man said, "My name is Edgardo."

They were forced to travel, to escape their cage,  
But though they won over the lightning sage,  
Banishment was sustained and gods were enraged,  
So the man said, "My name is Edgardo."

Days and nights they spent sparring to train,  
Monsters hovering, seeking meals in vain,  
Until one day they thought up a campaign,  
And the man said, My name is Edgardo."

Around the towns and o'er gorges they fled,  
But the great Goldnharl could not be mislead,  
With forceful grace and honer he had lead,  
But the man said, "My name is Edgardo."

Unparalleled servant destroyed and disgraced,  
Militant Xer0 prepared armies to race,  
Across the mountains to Haven's grace,  
But the man said, "My name is Edgardo."

Overflowing spirit the fountain gave,  
Edgardo defeating dark Khaine with it's aide,  
Teleportation completing the charade,  
The man howled, "My name is Edgardo."


End file.
